Total Drama Revenge of the Island OC Ediition
by NeokoNewman
Summary: Join 22 pf my own original characters as they play through the newest season of Total Drama. All former contestants will make cameos.
1. Know Your Campers

**Neoko: My obsession with Total Drama has come back with VENGENCE! *insert evil laugh* So I decided to finally try to make my own Total Drama fanfic. However, this will NOT be a send in your OC story, for I have absolutely no faith in myself to complete something like that. So all the contestants will be OC's that I have created and the will be an alternative to Total Drama Revenge of the Island. I will also be reusing some of the challenges from the original series, but will have my characters going through them. Also, since I LOVE the idea of the Hurl of Shame, I will be keeping that as well. So here are my OC's.**

**Rita Nelson: The Extreme Environmentalist**

**Mace Hill: The Quiet Avenger**

**Jamison Lam: The Knowledgeable Crybaby**

**Damion Moore" The Misunderstood One**

**Holly: Mistry: The Childish Genius **

**Iliana Garner: The Femme Fatale**

**Darwin Ross: The Kiss Up**

**Marvin Weller: The Smooth Talking Geek**

**Marissa Apostol: The Motherly Type**

**Roland Powell: The Self-Proclaimed Hero**

**Penny Kessinger: The Sarcastic Fashionista**

**Unity Summers: The Worry Wart**

**Rebecca Costa: The Manipulative Bully**

**Remington Costa: The Half-Mad Outcast**

**Lucian Sanders: The Bumbling Detective**

**Amber Jenson: The Snobby Brit**

**Calvin Fullbright: The Intelligent Prankster**

**Conway Schmidt: The Hidden Instigator **

**Melanie Mosbey: The Die-Hard Feminist **

**Phoebe Lovejoy: The Dull Control Freak**

**Denaro Conti: The Cocky Acrobat**

**Terra Hodges: The Ditzy Romantic**

**Yes, there are 22 contestants! So the story will be at least 26 chapters long. Also, I will not include the Chris' Head of Invincibility because I didn't really think it really served a purpose in the original series and since I included more contestants I wanted to give them more of a equal ground. I hope you enjoy my story! ^_^**


	2. Tiki Tiki Boom Room Pt 1

**Neoko: Here begins my first Total Drama fanfic! Please be gentle…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS! GET OFF MY BACK!**

Cameras and lights pop out of random locations. (A tree with tentacles coming out of it and out of some nuclear waste drums.)

**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.**

The scene flies through the camp (passing two interns lugging around a totem pole while Chris relaxes on top of it) until it reaches the cliff and jumps into the water.

**You guys are on my mind.**

Jamison is shown looking freaked out underwater and later swims away from a giant aquatic seagull.

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see.**

Back on the surface, Marvin is trying to woo Iliana on a canoe, the latter looking far from pleased. However the mutant seagull from before shoots out of the water, grabs Marvin, and flies away leaving a horrified Iliana.

**I wanna be famous.**

The seagull drops Marvin between Darwin and Rita onto the sapling they were planting. The latter chasing after Marvin in rage, while the former stands there with a lost expression until their sapling emerged into a giant man-eating plant and tried to take a bite out of him as he ran away.

**I wanna live close to the sun.**

Rebecca and Remington are seen on a canoe. Rebecca seems to be barking orders at Remington as the male twin sheepishly nods his head until he realizes in horror that they were heading towards a waterfall. Before Rebecca realizes this the twins are sent screaming down the waterfall.

**Well pack your bags 'cuse I've already won.**

Denaro is seen nimbly doing different balancing tricks on a nearly spilt log until Remington and Rebecca land on top of him. With the combined weight of Denaro and the twins, the log completely splits, causing all three of them to fall.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Phoebe is seen laughing at this while Unity covers her mouth in worry. Soon Phoebe's laughs are interrupted by Sasquatch exiting the confessional and chasing them away.

**I'll get there one day.**

The camera travels inside the mess hall, showing Chef scooping some random slop into a bowl and placing it between Calvin and Conway. Calvin shrugs and eats the unknown substance while Conway pukes out of pure disgust.

'**Cuse I wanna be…**

On the other side of the table are Damion and Terra. Terra gazes out the window in a dreamy trance while Damion waves a hand in front of her face, getting no response.

**FAMOUS! **

On the stairs, outside of the window, shows Mace and Marissa chatting pleasantly while Melanie scowls at Amber as she makes kissy faces into her mirror.

**Na na na na na na nah nah na na nah**

Roland is seen juggling six balls until he launches all of them in the air and five of them come down hitting his head, causing him to pass out.

**I wanna be**

**I wanna be**

**I wanna be famous.**

Holly stands in front of the camera before bringing out her firebird trumpet and dances while she plays it. Her routine is later stop by Roland's missing ball as it gets lounged into her trumpet. The cause of this was Chris with a bazooka gun, who looks annoyed before realizing the camera was now facing him and he smiles.

**I wanna be**

**I wanna be**

**I wanna be famous**

Penny and Lucian are sitting next to each other by the fire and Penny looks like she is about to strike a conversation with Lucian, but is interrupted by Chef and the radioactive marshmallow.

***whistling***

The camera pans out revealing all of the campers with weird out expressions directed at the marshmallow as they whistle nervously.

**Episode One: Tiki Tiki Boom Room Pt. 1**

Everyone's favorite sadistic host walks down that beaten while smiling at the camera.

"You've followed us through the movies and you've joined us on a trip around the world!" Chris began, grabbing a drink from a bespectacled teen with curly hair, who was supposedly one of the new batch of interns he had suckered into working for him this season. "Now let's go back to where it all began, beautiful Camp Wawanakwa!"

Suddenly, a giant claw rose from the depths of the lake and nearly dragged the newbie underwater, if the curly-haired young man hadn't moved out of the way. Chris chuckled at the boy's expression of horror as he returned the drink to the plate.

"But you probably noticed things have gotten a bit different…" Chris said as his trademark grin decorated his made up face. "And by different I mean MORE DANGEROUS!"

As if on cue a creature rose from the lake, casting a dark shadow over the unsuspecting intern and the poor boy could turn and scream until the camera was back on Chris as he hid a small grin as loud crashing noises before revealing that the part of the dock, where the intern was once standing, was now missing, along with the mentioned intern. Chris let out another chuckled before walking away from the destroyed dock.

"Great TV huh?" Chris asked his television audience as he continued his introduction. "Anywho, the rules of the game will remain the same."

"A group of teens will be forced to share housing with absolute strangers."

A cut scene shows the inside of the old cabins that looked even more run-down then they were before.

"Air their dirty laundry in our patent outhouse confessionals."

The door to the said outhouse opened to reveal flies flying around the bowl before a small tentacle rose from the hole and grabbed one of them.

"And compete in deadly challenges that can happen in any time or place!"

Just then a loud roar is heard deep within the forest and several trees fall to the ground.

"Not to mention face the wrath of their fellow competitors as they face elimination!"

The classic bonfire ceremony spot is shown.

"And, as long as at least one of them survives it all, that lucky contestant will win a whomping ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

A wheel barrow filled with money is displayed in a bright orange and yellow background.

"Now, let's take a look at our cast!"

A large boat displays all of the former contestants of Total Drama where all of the teens where partying, flirting, or looking completely out of the loop. The music continues to blast until the large yacht passes the crappy dock, much to the surprise of everyone's favorite hazardous fart machine.

"NOOOOO!" Owen cried as the boat continued to take them farther away from their old stomping ground.

"Nah!" Chris exclaimed without missing a beat. "I don't mean those has-beens!" Then the camera closes in on the sadistic host as his whispers, "But don't worry, we'll see them again…"

"This season, we will be getting a completely new cast competing for the cheddar!" Chris then squints off-screen. "And I think I see the first of them now!"

A smaller boat pulled into the still intact part of the dock and a medium sized teenage girl with twin ponytails that reach down to her waist emerged from the vessel. Her hair was dyed the tip of her bangs and the ends of her ponytails a dark pink that matched her dark pink and black polka-dotted tank-top. Her pale skin almost glistened in the polluted air and her pale legs where covered by her black leggings. The second her black army boots touched the dock she made a beeline to the host as her miniskirt swished at her movement.

"Rita!" Chris greeted with a welcoming (and obviously fake) smile. ""Or should I call you the name your buddies downtown do?"

Unaffected by Chris' back-handed greeting, Rita placed her hands on her hips and had an air of determination around her.

"Your little 'competition' can wait!" Rita declared while she gestured air quotes. "I'm here to complain about the gross negligence this show has shown to the environment and to the wonderful creatures that inhabit it! In fact-!"

Rita pulled out a long list seemingly out of nowhere. "I have prepared a list of 5,318,008 GRIEVANCES! Number one-!"

"Moving on!" Chris interrupted while pushing Rita out of his screen time, ignoring her grunt in displeasure.

Then the next boat arrived, this time carrying a less than excited African with a wide rimmed black hat, matching his long sleeve black shirt. He stood at least 5/7 ft and his black and white sneakers scarped the dock as he existed the boat. His hands were shoved into his baggy gray pants pockets as he continued down the dock.

"How goes it Mace?" Chris cheerily asked, only to get completely snubbed as the disgruntled teen walked past him and stood next to Rita.

Rita brightened slightly at the presence of her fellow contestant and prepared to give her speech of the good of the environment, only to get stopped by Mace's hand being lifted up.

"No offense," Mace began as he spoke his first sentence since docking, "but I just don't care…"

Rita looked offended before crossing her arms and glaring away from her black-skinned competitor.

Chris chuckled at this early display of animosity, but stopped as he heard another boat dock and then leave.

"Welcome-!" Chris once again greeted, only to see that the next contestant was nowhere to be seen. "What the heck? Don't tell me we already have a runner!" Looking beyond p*ssed, Chris took out a walkie-talkie. "Hey! We got a missing camper! Get the Black Ops and-!" Chris was interrupted by a hesitated tap on his shoulder, making the host with the most jump nearly a foot in the air and let out a less than manly shriek.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't mean to s-scare you like that" The unknown Asian boy sheepishly stuttered. He was shorter than most boys and was formally dressed in a white, long sleeve, buttoned-up shirt with lavender dress pants. If the camera were to zoom in, it would reveal that the teen was shaking from the top of his black spiky hair to the bottom of his baby blue tennis shoes.

"Y-yeah…" Chris sighed out, trying to catch his breath. "And you are?"

"I-It's me… J-Jamison Lam…" The boy, which we now know was Jamison, answered. His eyes faced down in a disappointed manner.

"Jamison!" Chris cried out in realization. "Riiiiiight!" Chris once turned away to talk into his walkie-talkie again. "Chef! Cancel those Black Ops!" Chris then stuffed the communicator back into his pocket before turning back to Jamison. "Where did you come from dude?"

Jamison snapped out of his disappointment, only to glare at the host. "I was here…" The Asian whispered under his breath, for once without a single stutter. "I've BEEN here!"

"Relax Jami!" Chris lifted his hands in mock surround, not looking the least bit sorry. "Just got over there and stand with your fellow campers!"

Still looking rather upset, Jamison decided to follow the host's directions and sighed when his fellow campers didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Chris then turned his attention to the newly arrived boat, happy to be able to see the next contestant actually step off of the boat. The sandy blonde was slightly shorter than Rita, but still overtook Jamison in height. His hands when hidden in his sleeveless light blue hoodie. His pants were rolled up to his ankles as he leisurely made his way down the dock at his own pace. His dark blue sneakers stopped as he reached the host, giving him an evaluating look.

"Wow…" The short-haired blonde exclaimed calmly as he gave Chris a cheeky grin. "The editors for this show must work their butts off 'cuse you look like FIFTY years younger on the tube!"

Chris' smile immediately fell at the teen's comment and his eyebrows furrowed, clearly insulted.

"Better watch it Damion…" Chris threatened the rude boy with his index finger. "The last time a contestant made a crack about my age, I sent him down a cliff…" Chris stated, referencing the aftermath of Noah's 70s comment back in Total Drama World Tour.

Damion rolled his eyes at Chris' threat, but kept his mouth shut as he joined the other campers, who weren't so talkative at the moment.

"It's like a morgue here…" Damion muttered to himself.

While Chris tried to regain his composure the next boat dropped off the next camper who, for once, stepped onto the dock with a great big smile on her bespectacled face. "Oh wowie wow! The small Indian girl cried out as she dropped her suitcase and a case music case. "I'm actually on Camp Wawanakwa! This is SO cool!"

Holly then nearly tackled Chris in a jumping hug. "Hiya Chris!" It's GREAT to be here! Or anywhere other than my house!"

"It's great to have you, Holly. It's nice to see a contestant with SOME enthusiasm!" Chris commented, giving a look at the other campers with only Jamison sheepishly waving back at the camera.

"Did you like my tape!" Holly asked as she pushed her glasses back up. Her outfit had a ladybug theme as her blouse was red with black dots littered the top. Her short black leggings covered up to below her thighs with lacey white trim at the bottom with more black dots. Despite her energetic state, her feet, wearing red sandals with zebra striped straps, were together in a polite manner.

"Yeah…" Chris answered half-heartedly. "Awesome trumpet playing!" While Holly jumped up and down happily, Chris faced the camera and discreetly shook his head no.

"Would you like to hear more?" Holly excitedly asked.

"NO!" Chris cried, out later caught himself. "I mean, why don't we save that for another time?"

Not realizing she was being fooled, Holly happily collected her luggage and stood proudly next to her fellow campers.

Chris let out a sigh in relief as the next boat came and went, leaving a very short tanned brunette in its wake. Her lips were cherry red and there was a small beauty mark was visible below her left eye. Her hair was volumized with hair strands settling on her shoulders with a red hair band framing her bangs. She wore a white cardigan over a floral patterned tank-top. She swished her hips, calling attention to her butt hugging gray shorts. As she made her way to the host, she was careful not to scuff her beige sandals on the dirty dock.

"Presenting, the ever primped up, Iliana!" Chris introduced to the viewing world. "What'd you think about Wawanakwa Iliana?"

Iliana took a look around before her frown deepened. "On TV, I thought this place was a total dump, but now that I'm here in person I see I've been insulting dumps EVERYWHERE!"

After speaking her mind, Iliana flipped hair and walked over to the campers, stopping next to Mace.

"This place really is the pits," Iliana whined in a flirtatious manner, "going through all of those challenges are gonna be SO hard…" After waiting for Mace to respond for a few seconds, only to find that he's completely ignoring her. Iliana then crossed her arms and glared at him, which the black hat wearing teen noticed.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" Mace asked.

Iliana then placed her hands on her hips with annoyance. "Ah, YES!"

"That's what I thought…" Mace stated and turned his attention away from the tanned Italian, making her even more frustrated.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Iliana: (angry) How dare that *bleep*ing jerk snub me like that! I even batted my eyes and EVERYTHING! This show is gonna suck-!**

**Mace: I've seen clowns prettier…**

**END**

Chris then yawned, getting bored of these introductions as the next boat pulled into port and shoved off. A lanky teenage boy towering at 5/8 ft walked up to Chris. He was dressed in a navy blue button-up long sleeve shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. His hair was swept to the left side and shined as if he put too much hair gel in it. His shoes were black converse and stopped as he got up to the host.

"Hello, Chris!" The freckled boy greeted as he shook the host's hand. "This is a fine establishment you're…. Hosting?"

Chris smiled at this. "Hello to you too Darwin, you know how people always say 'flattery will get you nowhere?" Chris asked, causing Darwin to flinch slightly. "Well forget all those losers! Your special brand of brown-nosing will get you far!"

Darwin timidly smiled at this as he walked other to the others, next to Damion.

"Kiss up!" Damion coughed out, obviously not trying to hide what he thought of the new arrival. Darwin's then looked down in shame.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Darwin: I've been called every name from Mama's boy to Teacher's pet! Now most people just call me Kiss Up and there tried to see if I could fit in a backpack…. But that ='s gonna end right now! I HEREBY RENOUCNE MY KISS UPING DAYS FOR GOOD!" **

Growing impatient with the rate the players have been trickling into the game, Chris stared to tap his foot. Then, as if to quench his boredom, the boat presented the next contestant and her designer luggage. Her appearance was somewhat a resemblance of the 80s' as her wore a navy blue tin jacket over a plain white T-shirt. She goes had a navy blue skirt that went with her jacket. But what really tied in the whole 'fantabulous' feel was her white knee high go-go boots.

"Penny for your thoughts, Penny?" Chris asked, only to have himself laugh at his joke.

Penny rolled her eyes at what was probably the lamest joke she had ever heard in her life.

"Wow… I've NEVER heard that one before…" Penny spoke in monotone. If there was a machine that was able to detect the use of sarcasm, then it would have shouted 'SACARSM ALERT! SARCASM ALERT!' Chris frowned at his joke being criticized, but the short haired carrot top wasn't finished yet.

"Nice hair by the way." Penny complimented in a pseudo-sweet tone. "Is that the same material they use on Barbies?"

Chris' hands then shot up to his precious hair, checking for any flaws as Penny walked passed him with a satisfied smirk on her face. She then leaned on a nearby rock and took out a fashion magazine.

The next boat came and went, leaving a tanned with sunglasses strolled up to the host with an air of confidence. He wore a buttoned up purple shirt and baggy camouflage pants. His chestnut brown hair slightly bounced as he grew closer to Chris and the other players. Once he finally reached the host, he grinned at snapped his fingers.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" The boyishly handsome teen asked.

"Marvin!" Chris responded as if their whole exchanged was some inside joke. "Glad you can make it!" The two then exchanged a fist-bump before Marvin made his way to the others, but stopped when he noticed Iliana.

The newcomer tilted his sunglasses so his eyes were slightly visible as his grin widened. Iliana noticed his stare, but still upset over Mace's harsh rejection, Iliana was in no mood to play any games right now.

"Let me guess…" Iliana started, pretending to think. "You're going to say, 'Haven't we met?' right?"

Marvin merely laughed at this and pressed his sunglasses up to his eyes. "Nah, I'm pretty sure I don't know you, but…" Marvin trailed off as he took off his glasses and left them hanging in his pocket. "I wouldn't mind changing that."

Iliana heard Holly giggling over her shoulder, but she only rolled her eyes at Marvin's response.

"Yeeeeeah…" The fiery brunette sighed out, clearly not interested "Good luck with that."

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Marvin: Yeah, I thought she'd shoot me down at first, but I'm confident I can win her over! Thanks to my dad's lucky shades! *eyes widen* I didn't say that out loud did it! Because thinking that a plain old pair of sunglasses is really gonna help me with girls is TOTALLY stupid! *laughs nervously***

**END **

Before this exchanged was continued, a honk from an incoming boat caught everyone's attention. On the boat was a rather heavy-set teen that looked clearly over six feet with a scruffy beard and a light brown faux hawk. "COMMANDER LANDO TO THE RESCUSE!" Right when the boat dock, the sudden loss of momentum caused the loud fellow to drop from the boat onto the dock in a fashion that was rather painful. Now that 'Commander Lando' was up close, his red T-shirt clearly read 'THAT'S THE WAY I ROLL' and his khaki shorts had small but noticeable grass stains.

"Never fear viewers!" Chris shouted, playing off of the chubby teen's energy. "Roland, the Self-Proclaimed Hero is here!"

"I won't be self-proclaimed for long Chris!" Roland cheerfully predicted as he recovered from his fall. "Soon I'll be known as the international symbol of awesome heroic! ... HEROISM!"

After letting out another laugh, Roland picked up his gear and joined the others where he was encountered by an energetic hug from the mini-ladybug.

"Wowie wow, WOW!" Holly exclaimed once again. "A real LIVE superhero!"

"She can NOT be that dumb…" Damion muttered to himself.

It seems Damion's comment wasn't low enough as the hyper Indian girl heard it all.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Holly: I HATE when people say I'm dumb! I an IQ of 190! And 170 is considered genius enough! Damion's such a meanie… *gasp* Wait… I'M SAYING MY FIRST CONFERSSIONAL! THIS IS SO EXCITING! EEEEEEEEKKKKK (camera breaks)**

**END**

The next boat that came was not like the other water vessels that docked at Wawanakwa. This boat did not only hold one contestant, but two, one boy and one girl. The two boarded the island, the girl taking first initiative by walking ahead of the slightly taller boy.

She had a white T-shirt with a dark purple broken heart on her chest with a long sleeve black shirt underneath. Her wide hips where covered by gray cargo short and the rest of her legs when covered by knee high black and white striped socks. Her wild hair was left to dangle free as it reached all the way to her butt.

"It smells like something died, came back to life, only to die again from its own stench…" The girl muttered, far some pleased with her accommodations

The boy didn't add a comment to this, only rubbed his arm, obviously not comfortable in this environment. He body was rather muscular. He was dressed in a gray sweater-vest over a black dress shirt. He wore dark gray slacks and his jet black hair covered almost the entire right half of his face.

"Well if it isn't the terror twins!" Chris declared, chuckling at his own joke. "Rebecca, Remington, glad to have you on the island."

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she walked past the anger inducing host with Remington following closely behind. Holly noticed the latter's uneasy state and let go of the giant tub of fun in favor of enjoying the meeker of the twins. Without warning, the happy-go-lucky girl gave the silent twin a warm hug, causing the Remington to flinch.

"Here's a BIG welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Remmy!" Holly happily greeted, leaving the hugged young man shocked.

"I-I… Um…" Remington stuttered, but before he could let out another noise, Rebecca pulled the fun-sized teen off of her brother and gave Holly a warning glare.

"First, back off the brother also," Rebecca barked, clearly not liking Holly's chirper nature, "Only I can call him Remmy! Got it!"

Looking rather fearful, Holly retreated back to Roland.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Roland: YES! First day on the island and I already have someone who trust me enough to protect them from harm! WATCH OUT SUPERMAN! COMANDER LANDOS IN TOWN! WHOOSH!**

**END**

The tension was short lived, as another boat arrived, dropping off a blue beret wearing young lad who wore his long hair in a low ponytail. His clothes were rather old fashioned. He had on a worn blue sweater over a white collared shirt. He also had on light brown shorts followed by knee high socks. Another interesting feature this boy had was the small, but still noticeable scar he had on his left cheek.

"Well if it isn't our resident bumbling detective." Chris mused as the boy walked toward him. "Everyone, meet Lucian!"

Lucian narrowed his eyebrows at the host. "I take offense to that 'bumbling' part!" Lucian declared just before he got caught on a hole in the dock and fell flat on his face.

"I don't know," Chris replied in a mocking tone, "it fits you pretty well…"

Lucian rubbed his sore head and reluctantly shook Chris' hand. After he was able to get over his initial annoyance, the teen detective preceded to shake the hands of the other contestants, only getting shunned by Damion, Penny, and Rebecca.

As the next ferry parked itself at the dock and drove off, a strawberry-blonde scrawny girl planted her feet on the island. She straightened her thin lime green jacket over her plain white T-shirt and brushed some dirt off her white-washed jeans. She then proceeded to lift up her suitcase, only to find she had a bit of trouble heaving it down the dock. Lucian noticed the new challenger's predicament and, being the good Samaritan that he was, rushed to her assistance.

"I'll help you with that." Lucian friendly offered as he reached for the girl's luggage, only to get it placed out of his reach. Confused, Lucian looked up at the mystery girl, only to be met with the one of the darkest glares he had ever encountered.

"Why!" The freckled girl coldly questioned. "You think JUST because I'm a girl that I can't even handle my OWN luggage! Huh!

Lucian's eyes widen after being so harshly accused. "W-what? No! I was just-!"

"I KNOW people like you!" The girl interrupted, clearly assuming the worse of the beret wearing teen. "So just keep your CHAUVINIST ideas to yourself!"

Floored by the girl's acquisitions Lucian could only gaped as she shakily continued her way down the dock.

"Yeah…" Chris butted in as he placed his hand on the shocked detective's shoulder, amused at their bitter exchange. "That's Melanie. Feisty isn't she?"

Melanie then turned her head at Chris' comment, swatting Jamison in the face with her long hair.

"Jeez, intense much…?" Rita whispered over to Damion, not at all aware of the irony of her saying such a thing.

The next boat that docked held medium height Latina who calmly stepped out of the ship in a proper manner. Before she start her way to the cast, she stopped to adjust one of her straps of her overalls that where over her red and black striped T-shirt. After doing so, she picked up her luggage and continued forward, her high milk chocolate brown ponytail bouncing up and down by her shoulders.

"Hello Chris." The girl pleasantly greeted the host. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Nice to meet you too Marissa, or should I say…." Chris began before putting on a more mocking expression. "New Courtney!"

Marissa's smile immediately soured as she glared at the host. Without another word she walked past the Chris, only to suddenly turn back and give him a swift kick in the rear, causing the narcissistic man cried out in pain while the other contestants laughed at his expense.

"What the HECK was that for!" Chris yelled, rubbing his now sore bottom.

"Because I don't aim for the kiwis!" Marissa proudly stated. "Why should the child suffer for the sin of the parent? Although…" The Latina paused to giggle. "Maybe assuming you would have kids is kind of a stretch…"

Chris glared after the girl as she finally made it to her future opponents for the million. Many of them were all too eager to shake her hand after she had put the TV personality in his place. She then settled in a spot next to Mace.

"Courtney…" Mace started, causing people within earshot a surprised that the man of few words actually started a conversation. "That was that annoying CIT that threatened to sue everyone, right…?

Marissa frowned at this, upset that the host may have ruined her in the eyes of a potential teammate. "Yeah…" Marissa sighed out.

"… You seem more laid-back than her…" Mace suddenly commented after a pause. "I wouldn't worry about it too much…"

The Latina's eyes widen before settling into a grateful smile. "Thanks…"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Marissa: See Marco! I'm NOTHING like Courtney! And I already had someone say so!**

**Mace: *shrugs* Chris had it coming… She deserved props. **

Still upset over Marissa's own brand of revenge, Chris was cursing under his breath while the next liner pulled in. Out came by far the shortest male on the island, a factor that the brown-haired, bowl-cut teen instantly noticed as he eyed his fellow participants. The pale teen frowned at this, but almost immediately flashed a smile. He wore a pale yellow cardigan over a camouflage T-shirt and his baggy jeans were rolled up to the length of shorts.

"Guten Tag, Connie!" Chris called, completely butchering that German language. "I trust the scorching sunshine of Wawanakwa's treating just fine right?"

'Connie' showed no sign of appreciating anything the obnoxious host had said to him. Despite his annoyed expression, Conway shook Chris' hand. "A little sunlight won't kill me." Conway coolly replied. "Oh, and it's CONWAY!"

Connie-I mean-Conway then stalked over to the other campers, getting stopped when the energetic pair of the towering hero complex and the brainy ladybug, who was one of the few he was actually taller than, caught his attention.

"Nice to meet ya buddy!" Roland greeted, along with a bear hug along with Holly. "The name's Roland, but you can call me Lando!"

"And I'm Holly!" The cheerful girl added.

"N-nice to…" Conway gasped, desperate for air. "M-meet you guys too…."

By the time the heroic giant let go of the German, the next boat appeared and disappeared just as quickly as the rest, this time a young lady with her blonde bangs tied up in a ponytail while the rest of her hair fell freely to her shoulders stepped onto the dock. She had on a plaid red, white, and pink tank-top with a button up miniskirt. Chances are she would have complained about the poor conditions of the show if she weren't so busy admiring herself in her little compact mirror, even blowing herself some kisses.

"Amber here took a flight from all the way from her home in Manchester to be on this show, isn't that right Amber?" Chris inquiry was ignored as the Brit continued flirting with her reflection. "Amber? …. AMBER!"

The blonde's self-induced trance finally ended after Chris' last shout snapped her out of it. "Yeah…" Amber shot back, using a tone that made it clear she was better than own TV host. "I do not exactly appreciate being yelled at, so if you can reframe from doing that from now on it would be, how would you say, 'super'."

Amber walked pass the now disgruntled reality TV star, but stopped short of joining her fellow challengers, obviously not wanting to stand too close to them. This act of superiority was not lost on many of the other campers as almost all but Holly, and Roland shot the snobbish foreigner a look.

The atmosphere was still strained as the next boat pulled up, but the moment the next competitor touched down on the island, his cheerful expression nearly drove all the tension away. He had on an opened collar green, blue, and white shirt, fully exposing his neck, and baggy forest green shorts. His green flip-flops made a slight squeaking sound as he walked up to the host and gave Chris a friendly high-five.

"Hey Chris!" The new boy greeted without a hint of displeasure on his part. "It's EPIC to be here!"

"It's great to have you Calvin!" Chris responded, actually looking genuinely happy to have the newest addition to the cast. "I can't WAIT to see what you have plan for this season!"

Hearing the hint the host made to his 'special talent' Calvin's eyes grew a mischievous glint. "That's why I'm here." Calvin took off past Chris, but stopped at the closest individual he can find. Unfortunately for her, it was Amber.

"Calvin's the name. hopefully winning will be my game!" Calvin happily introduced himself to the second newest arrival on the island while extending his hand for a handshake. To be perfectly honest, Amber wasn't too keen on having to touch the red-head, but considering herself a polite British woman, Amber hesitantly accepted the offered hand.

"Charmed, I'm sure-" Before the blonde teen could finish her response, the friendly boy's whole arm suddenly popped off as blood started to gush from his now empty limb socket. Both teens then proceeded to scream their heads off as the others stood in horror before Calvin's shrieks morphed into laughter.

"Relax, relax!" Calvin half-heartedly tried to calm the screaming Brit down. When Amber finally started to settle down, Calvin then lifted his shirt up to reveal his still intact arm was hiding underneath while grasping push-pouch. "It's just a gag! I used the same fake blood recipe Duncan did in season two!" To prove his point Calvin squeezed the pouch one last time to spray the snob with more of the red liquid.

"ARGH!" Amber shouted in disgust. "I'm leaving YOU responsible you paying my dry cleaning bill!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Calvin: Who wears dry clean only clothes to a show like Total Drama?**

**Amber: My blouse is RUINED! RUINED!**

**END**

While Amber continued to glare holes into Calvin's head, the next vessel pulled up into port, dropping off a frail looking girl with a platinum blonde bowl cut. She was dressed in a lacey white blouse and a black miniskirt and her knobby knees when covered by her black stockings. She waved to all of the others sheepishly as she made her way to everyone's most loathed TV host.

"Glad to see you made it here in one piece Unity!" Chris commented, making the girl frown in concern.

"Why!" The pale teen cried in alarm. "Is there something out in the water or something…?"

Looking like he was having the time of his life, Chris brought up his hands to calm down Unity down. "Well, I'm not really the guy to talk to about that…" Chris began before a sadistic grin appeared on his face, "Why don't you ask that intern that was dragged into the lake by a giant claw a few minutes ago?"

Unity's eyes widen as she left Chris' with a freaked out expression before stopping by Jamison, who look equally as terrified.

"He WAS joking right…?" Unity asked the almost invisible boy, only to get an uncertain look as her response.

Chris let out a satisfied snicker as the next boat arrived, dropping off a rather tall young girl dressed for success. The brunette wore a button-up, beige blouse with a long black skirt that reached her ankles. Even her own hair was uniformed to be completely straight with her bangs parted in the exact middle. She should by Chris' with her feet together, waiting to be properly introduced.

"Excuse me!" The brunette called over to the amused host, tapping her foot. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Nice to see you too Phoebe." Chris responded, crossing his arms as he eyed the girl's questionable Wawanakwa attire. "You sure you're ready for this? Those clothes might weigh you down."

Phoebe merely flipped her hair as a sign of complete confidence. "Oh, you won't have to worry about me!" She assured the host before sending him a stern look. "What you SHOULD worry about your own sloppy appearance!"

Chris gave the girl a look, almost as if he wasn't sure if the she was intentionally trying to insult him. "Um… What?"

"Take a good look at yourself!" The up-tight teen pointed out, her hands now on her hips. "Your hair is completely unprofessional and you have that stubbly beard that is in dire need of a shave! Oh, and don't get me started with that shirt!"

"Just get OVER THERE!" Chris bellowed, not wanting his 'dashing good looks' get insulted by a the control freak.

Phoebe frowned at Chris' tone, but followed direction as she made her way to the other campers. She folded her arms at the base of her waist and gave an evaluating look at her fellow competitors.

The next ship that pulled into the island let off a muscular teen short, jet black hair. He was dressed in a dark blue camper vest over a white T-shirt and forest green, baggy shorts, He then proudly stunted down the dock as he fingerless gloved hands swayed as he moved. He finally stopped in front of our host, snapping his fingers with a cocky grin on his face.

"Chris," the black-haired boy greeted, "how's it going dude?"

"Sup Denaro," Chris answered, snapping his fingers back at the newcomer. "You're stroked to be here?"

"You might as well just give me the million!" Denaro replied, his head swelling with confidence. In order to put more emphasis on his abilities Denaro accomplished an impressive double front flip over Chris. "This thing is in the bag!"

The acrobat then made his way over to the other campers, unaware that a certain blonde was eyeing him from afar. Unity's face was almost deep red the second she laid eyes on her cocky competitor.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Unity: Wow… Denaro is SOOO cool…! Not to mention HOT! *gasps* Oh no, no, no, no, no! I can't have my boy-crazy tendencies affect me this early in the game! I got to focus! Focus… *sighs* You think Denaro exercises without a shirt on…? OH DARN IT!**

**END**

Chris almost let out a huge sigh of relief as he watched the very last boat finally pull up and drop off the last participant of the season. The tall girl towered over all the other girls on the island, and her height was only second to Roland's. Her black neck length, shaggy hair was covered by a red beanie and as she strolled down the dock the hood of her green and dark green striped hoodie swayed. Her slightly baggy black jeans almost touched the ground as she finally made it to Chris.

"Terra!" Chris grinned as the girl who surpassed his own height. "Finally these lame intros are done with!"

The others glared at Chris for calling their first time on camera as 'lame', but Terra was too busy glazing dreamily at the sky above. Sensing the lack of animosity, our sadistic host raised an eyebrow at the show's ditzy new addition.

"Hey!" Chris yelled, annoyed at being ignored so much in one day. "Earth to Terra!"

Finally the red beanie wearing ditz snapped out of it and let out a satisfied sigh. "What a wonderful sky!"

The others looked up, but only saw the potentially toxic smog hovering close to them.

"The water is crystal clear!"

Almost on cue the water let out a green colored bubble and as it popped near a low flying bird, it immediately did a nose dive into the murky lake.

"And the calm woodland creatures are singing a sweet song!"

Just then the roar from earlier cried out, causing all the birds to fly out of the forest. I also accomplished scaring the living daylights out of the other campers.

"Aah… So peaceful…"

Everyone eyed the last contestant as if she had three heads.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Damion: That Terra chick HAS to be high on something…**

**END**

"O…..kay…" Chris awkwardly tuned in, looking almost as freak out as the teens other than Terra. "Now that all of you are here, let's start on your first challenge!"

"Oh yeah!" Denaro cheered, pumping his fist in the air, still oblivious to Unity's gaze. "Bring it on!"

"If you insist!" Chris shot back, looking more eager than ever. "The challenge starts with all of you swimming back to shore and run down the trail through the forest! Once you make it to the finish, not only will the teams be decided, but the person there wins an advantage for their team!"

Lucian then raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait," the teen detective began with a skeptical look. "We're already on the dock. Why do we need to swim to shore?"

"Oh, I got a perfectly reasonable explanation for that Lucian!" Chris responded back as he stepped off the dock. "In fact, you might say it's the BOMB!"

"What 90s time rift did you spring that fr-" Before Damion could finish his critique, Chris pulled out a remote and pushed the button, causing the dock, as well as all the teenage contestants to erupt in a fiery explosion. All the teens screaming for their dear lives.

Once Penny landed in the water near a spot next to Lucian she shot him the evil eye. "You just HAD to ask the psycho DIDN'T YOU!"

Chris then laughed as the competitors floated in the water before turning back to the camera.

"Who will be the first one at the finish line? Will any of them even make it out of the water? Judging from what happened to that last intern, I highly doubt it! Turn in next time for the shocking conclusion of our first episode of…. TOTAL… DRAMA… REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

**Author's CONFESSIONAL**

**Neoko: So that ends the first chapter of my very first TD story! Hopefully it didn't suck! ^_^… Too much… XD So the first challenge will be similar to the one in the original story, but I will add few tweaks** **to my it my own… Hehe… REMEMBER TO REVIEW EVERYBODY!**


End file.
